


McLaren Mp412c

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Fluff, M/M, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas Novak meets Dean Winchester when his $300,000 car needs a tune up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got behind in the 30 day color challenge due to moving and getting sick, but here is the next installment.

Castiel’s McLaren Mp4-12c needed a tune up. When you spent $324,460 on a car, you needed a very specialized mechanic go work on it. Castiel had researched every mechanic in a three state area, and come up with the one who was supposedly the go-to guy when it came to the McLaren. And the plus was he was actually in the same city. Castiel made an appointment.   
  
The day arrived and Castiel got there as soon as the shop opened. He strolled in and looked around, but no one was visible.He called out a “Helloooo?” and waited.

 

In a minute,a guy came out of the back, wearing coveralls with the name ‘Dean’ stitched on the pocket. Since Castiel’s appointment was with a Dean Winchester, he assumed he had the right guy.   
  
“Uh yeah, can I help you? 

 

Castiel looked Dean up and down. He was very attractive… but Castiel needed to stay on track. “I have an appointment with you for today, to get my McLaren tuned?”

 

Dean looked Cas up and down in turn and smiled. He wiped his hands on a rag, stuck it in his back pocket and reached out to shake hands. Castiel shook his hand and Dean hung on to his hand just a touch longer than necessary. “Lead me to her…”   
  
Castiel took Dean outside to look at the car. Dean whistled when he saw her. “Man, you got everything on this, didn’t you?”

 

Castiel smiled. “I wanted the best, so I got it.” Dean walked over and looked under the hood. While he had his head under there, he asked, “What color is this?”

 

Castiel answered proudly, “It’s called cyan.”   
  


Dean chuckled, “You mean blue?”

 

Castiel stood up proudly and said, “It’s not just blue It’s a very specific shade of bluish-green. Cyan.”

 

Dean just chuckled again.”Okay sure, whatever you say. I’ll have it ready for you in a couple of days.”

 

Castiel was irritated but decided to let it go. He called a cab and went to work.

 

Two days later he got a call from Winchester saying his car was ready to be picked up. He made arrangements for a long lunch and called a cab.

 

When he got to the shop, Dean was bent over an engine and didn’t hear him arrive. Cas stood back and admired Dean’s ass for a few. Finally he drug his mind away from that and cleared his throat. Dean popped his head up and turned to smile at Cas.

 

“Hey how ya doin’?” Dean walked over to Cas with a grin.   
  
“Good thanks. So my car’s ready?” 

 

Dean smirked. “Oh yeah, you mean that blue one?”

 

Cas chuckled. “Yeah the blue one.”   
  
  
While Cas was signing the bill and credit card receipt, Dean sat on the edge of the desk, just looking at Cas.    
  


“Uh, can I help you?” Dean’s scrutiny make Cas vaguely uncomfortable.

 

Dean grinned a somewhat feral grin. “I’m picking you up at seven tonight and taking you to dinner, Mr. Novak.”

 

Cas grinned, “Oh you are, are you?”

 

Dean just said, “Yep, I am.” and stood up. Cas stood up, they were very close to one another. Cas’ stomach did a little flutter.    
  
  
  
Cas spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Dean and not about work. He really was attracted to the man, and was looking forward to spending time getting to know him. He wondered if Dean was a bottom or not. He sure hoped he was, Cas was a confirmed top.   
  
  
Exactly at seven, Cas’ doorbell rang and Dean was standing at the door, looking good enough to eat. Cas grinned, stepped out and locked his door and they went to Dean’s car. It was a perfectly restored 1967 Chevy Impala. Cas whistled and complimented Dean, who just beamed.

 

Dinner was wonderful. They had burgers and fries and beer, and talked about everything under the sun. They had a lot in common, it seemed. Cas really was beginning to like Dean a lot.

 

After dinner they just walked around a little, and Dean took Cas’ hand and held it. It was a beautiful night and Cas felt like everything was just perfect.     
  
Eventually, Dean drove Cas home. They stood on his front porch and shared the first kiss, which was completely magical. Dean put his forehead against Cas and said quietly. “I really, really like you, Cas. I want to see a lot more of you.”

 

Cas replied, “Oh I really like you too, Dean. And yeah, I want us to spend a lot more time together.”

 

One last kiss and Dean left.

  
  


Two weeks later they were making out on Cas’ couch. Things were heated and they were both very aroused. Dean sat back a little. “Cas, I can’t stand this. I need to feel you inside me. Please, make love to me…”   
  
Cas stood up, took Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once inside, Cas very slowly undressed Dean, savoring every inch of him. He kissed his throat, his shoulders, his chest. When he took off Dean’s pants and underwear, he stood back and smiled.    
  
“So beautiful…”

 

They fit together as if they were made for one another. Every part of them just melted together and everything was just perfect. As they lay wrapped around each other, basking in the afterglow, Dean just  sighed and turned to Cas.   
  
“Babe, I think you’re THE one for me. I love you. I know it’s quick but…”   
  
Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “I feel exactly the same way. I love you Dean.”

  
  
  


Dean was shocked when Cas put his McLaren up for sale. He told Cas he didn’t have to.   
  
“Sweetheart, we can have a really nice down payment on a house for what I spent on that stupid blue car.”

 

Dean just smiled and kissed him “It’s cyan, remember?”

 


End file.
